


Coming Home

by Ruata



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Clark never expected Diana, of all people, to be the nosy one.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Clark Kent
Kudos: 31





	Coming Home

“I thought it would be Batman.” 

Clark hums in reply and then stops in mid action. “What?”

Diana knocks him down and almost impales him with her sword — at least she tries to — before repeating herself. “I thought it would be Batman.” 

They are in the middle of a training room, honing their fighting skills together. Diana has always been a strong opponent and playing this dirty is so unlike her. 

Clark doesn’t ask her to clarify what she means, he won’t offend her intelligence and observing skills trying to play dumb. Besides, it is unbecoming of him. So he puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender and accepts her hand to help him to stand up.

“What gave you this idea? Me, and Bruce, I mean, it sounds weird to my ears.”

Diana shrugs and wipes her eyebrow. She’s stalling, carefully choosing her next words. “You two are really connected despite all the differences. You can trust him to stop you if something goes wrong, he can turn his back safely to you knowing you can be trusted and he can stop you at any moment.”

“Not without some force,” Clark smugly corrects her, “Anyway, that doesn’t sound very romantic. This is so like Bruce, I mean, but I’m another person. Besides, he’s like my brother. Even thinking about it leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

They stand side by side, looking at the rest of the League on a big monitor. There’s no sound but Clark can understand what’s happening clearly. There can only be one thing when Hal and Bruce are standing in front of each other: secretly friendly banter and exchange of opinions masked as a headbutting.

“What makes more sense is you and Batman. You’re two peas in a pod, justice above all and all these things, you know.”

Diana smirks. “Nah, there’s a betting pool whether you and Batman are a thing. So I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What? A betting pool? You must be joking!” Clark turns to her, scandalized by this idea. This is not what he expected from his teammates.

“Monitor duty gets so boring sometimes, so no wonder that the grapevine is buzzing about some trivial, human things.”

“And how did you learn about this?”

Diana just arches a brow. “Obviously, the best thing I could do is to take their money.”

“So, this is some way to learn the truth?” Clark knows that Diana would never ever do this, but the mere thought makes him feel vulnerable.

“No, Clark, of course not!” Diana puts her hand on his shoulder to make him meet her gaze. “It was just a harmless joke, there’s a betting pool about me as well. I just wanted to let you know that I’m your friend and you don’t have to shoulder it on your own.”

“You make it sound like it’s a burden,” Clark is soothed by her words, “and being nosy is so unlike you.”

Diana smiles sweetly and radiantly. “I know what you are experiencing. Sometimes you need to talk about your happiness with your friends as well. If you need this and are afraid to come out about your relationship, well, you don’t have to be. I’m not trying to make you talk about anything, that’s all.”

“Thank you, Diana. I really appreciate this. Wait, does Hal know about this betting pool?” Clark tries to imagine Hal’s reaction. Despite claiming that he’s ok with their relationship being a secret, sometimes Clark wonders whether it’s true or not. In some cases Hal might try to do what he thinks is better for others, not himself.

“He is rarely stuck on monitor duty, so I don’t know.” Diana becomes serious and squeezes his shoulder tightly. “When I learned about you, I stopped this immediately. It’s all fun and games when it doesn’t have any chance to harm anyone.”

“Thanks. Though I wouldn’t say no to some extra money, you know,” Clark smirks faintly, “after all, Hal spends so much time in space to earn decently even if Miss Ferriss helps him greatly.”

Diana throughs her head back to laugh so hard and catchy that Clark can’t resist. When she finally stops and wipes tears away, she playfully punches him on the shoulder, almost sending him some feet back. “Sometimes even I forget you’re not all sunshine and rainbows and, in fact, a decent reporter who would never ever let the opportunity slip through your fingers. Consider this a deal.”

This time it’s Clark who smiles angelically as Diana picks up a bottle of water and a towel from a small cabinet. “Batman never forgets about any details,” she notes absent-mindedly and then throws a towel to Clark. “Wipe your sweat, lover-boy, or the love of your life will escape into another space sector.”

“He wouldn’t do it. I think,” adds Clark as an after-thought but takes a towel with a grateful smile. Sparring with Diana always makes him sweaty, because Diana is one beast of a woman and always keeps him on his toes. 

“Don’t you want to come to the rest of them?” asks Clark as he sees Diana getting comfortable on a bench in front of a big monitor. Clark steals a look at it: Hal is still arguing with Batman, gesticulating wildly, the Flash nicks some muffins from Hal’s plate and eats them while no one else is looking. Сyborg is doing something with the computers, ignoring them all.

“No, I can enjoy the view from here. Sometimes they need some time on their own, you know.”

Clark considers her statement. He noticed, too, that in front of him people tend to become quieter and more reserved.

“We’re like their parents. I think.” Diana starts braiding her hair and Clark happily volunteers to help. 

“Diana, please, don’t. Are you doing this on purpose? I have to look after Conner, there’s no need for me to get more children. Besides,” Clark tugs a little bit harder on her locks, “I'd be a terrible father with an appropriate relationship with my child.” 

Diana turns to face him, not hiding sparkles of mirth in her eyes. Of course she knew how he'd interpret her words. “This is unbecoming of you, Diana. Being nosey and now this. What's next?”

“Nothing,” she gives him a hair band and Clark admires his handy work proudly, “that was the last one. But,” she puts her finger up, “I can't promise anything on Bruce's behalf.” 

“Bruce won't be so nosey…” Clark trails off, looking at the screen. Of course Batman will be nosey, just in his own, Batman-stalkerish fashion. He probably knew about their relationship from the very beginning, but was biding his time to learn more and compose the best set of actions. 

“Who do you think will get his shovel talk first?” he admits the defeat. 

Diana considers the point for a moment, playing with her braid. Clark is getting more nervous with every passing second – which is stupid, he's not some boy to be intimidated by Batman. But well, here he is, all jittery with tension. 

“You, probably. He knows Hal, he knows you know Hal, so he'll try to weasel out all of your intentions and so you should be with your eyes open. You're the responsible and reasonable one.”

Clark doesn't interrupt her, just crosses his arms defensively. Of course he knows what he's getting into, it's not like Hal has seduced him with some magical pollen.

“He's more close to you, so it'd be easier for him to approach you. On the other hand, he respects Hal greatly even if he doesn't admit it out loud. So he'd interrogate him whether he treats you right and what his intentions are.” Diana throws a braid over her shoulder and meets Clark's eyes. “It will be a huge fight, because you know Bruce and his abilities to have a sensitive conversation.”

“He'd try to protect Hal's feelings, too, but well, he's not the best suited person for this.” Clark finishes Diana's statement. 

Diana stands up and Clark is fairly sure the conversation is over. His feelings are bubbling inside of him, have been doing sp for some time, and he really wants to spill everything. Hal isn't some dirty little secret of his. 

“Well, I'd tell him the same thing, you know,” Clark starts carefully. 

Diana stops and turns back to look at him. He can see her head being haloed by a blue light of the screen, how Batman is showing something to Hal over her shoulder on that screen and he's hit with a bout of tenderness for his friends. He's truly a lucky man. 

“I'll tell him that Hal is home,” he doesn't know how to pour all of his feelings, how to describe that Hal always carries the dust of another starts on himself, how it's freeing to be near him, how he reminds him of his lost unknown birthplace. It's like flying with the wind and see thousands of stars above your head. 

Diana looks at him and Clark can’t actually breathe because her gaze is filled with so much love and care that it’s almost too much to bear. She has the biggest heart he’s ever met and he wants to show her how much he appreciates this. He can show it by sharing a bit more.

“He's caring, supportive and… and Conner adores him. Sometimes I even feel left out,” he adds a bit sourly.

“Oh no, big mighty Superman is jealous over the bonding of his boyfriend and a so-called son. That is truly priceless,” there’s that teasing note in her voice that makes him want to pout more.

“I’m not jealous… OK, maybe I am. Just a little bit,” he admits, defeated. There are creases around Diana’s eyes as she smiles at him, “Who would’ve thought you can be like this?”

“Just a little bit,” reminds her Clark, “there are ferris wheels, ice-creams and fares and Hal actually teaches him how to fly using a plane. Can you imagine Superboy in a jet cabin?”

“Oh, I imagine it to be super cool. What, he has never invited you?”

He’s a grown up man, but in front of Diana right now he can feel the tips of his ears turn red. “He did, in fact. After this Miss Ferris promised to put her stiletto boot right under my ass and push me off the highest cliff. In a very polite way, of course.”

It was a wild flight, they almost crashed this plane — and it was so much different from their first flight together. One day Clark just met Hal, who was returning from one of his missions, in the air above a neon-lit city, and it felt so natural to embrace and kiss him right there without any trace of hesitation. And Hal responded, too; he accepted his hand as Clark said to him “let’s go home”, and everything was sweet and chaste between them that night,they only shared stories and kissed lazily. It felt as if they did this every day, it was just so natural for Clark to embrace Hal. 

When the silence becomes too loaded and Diana's brow moves higher and higher up to her hairline, Clark feels mortified. Sly smirk, playing on Diana's lips, doesn't help at all. Clark would never admit it out loud, but he's willing to do anything to escape from this teasing Diana. She's just too savage for him. So he does the only thing he can think of: to distract her with something not so lewd. He doesn't want to question her imagination, thank you very much. 

“You might be curious why choose Hal, of all people?” Clark shifts his attention back to the screen, where Hal is explaining something to the Flash. Or probably, he has just realized that his donuts are stolen. Clark can't fight off a smile and not to note how this uniform really complements Hal's defined back muscles. And thighs. And everything else, really. 

Clark tears his gaze off with some force, noticing how Diana shakes her head with a feigned disbelief. “You're so obvious, it's a wonder why no one else has noticed it yet.”

“I don't know how Hal will react when the truth comes out. He's not famous for his long-lasting relationships,” Clark admits, frowning. They didn't discuss this, so Clark is not so sure and a bit self-conscious about the whole thing. 

He’s grateful that Diana doesn’t try to placate him with “everything is going to be alright” words. He doubts it would work on him, so he’s more grateful for her silent nod of understanding.

“It wasn’t that simple for me and Steve, either. It never is, I think, with our personalities and job requirements. The only thing we can do — and did, in fact — to lay all the cards on the table and discuss everything, using actual words,” she gives a small laugh, “it was hard even for me, I have to admit, in some ways. But the end goal is always worth it.”

“Thanks for a piece of advice, Di. I think I needed this.”

“It wasn’t a piece of advice, Clark. It was just me and my relationships, that’s all. I just thought you might be interested in different perspectives.”

“Thank you anyway,” Clark sits down on this hard bench, lacing his fingers together and staring at blue gym mats on the floor, noting small bumps on them and how they lay there out of any semblance of order after the sparring session. Bruce is going to be so pissed.

Diana sits near him and gently nudges him. “You wanted to tell me why. If you want to, of course.” 

“Yeah. Maybe that’s the reason why even I’m not so sure about revealing our relationships to others. It sounds weird, me and Hal, yet here we are. We just clicked, you know? Discussing space, different planets, how sometimes it feels strange to be on the Earth and feel like a total stranger there. And space politics, too. He invited me once to be an ambassador on the diplomacy mission, remember? You wanted to tag in, but I… I think being with him there, in his element, and seeing how he performs his Lantern’s duties among his friends was an eye-opener,” Clark smiled to himself. Among the League members Hal is different, maybe it has something to do with Batman and their strong rival friendship, but among the Lanterns, where no one questions his skills, he shines in a different light. This was a truly majestic sight.

As well as him being serious and diplomatic, because Clark has to admit, he never perceived Hal as that kind of guy. Kyle and John? Of course. Hal? It was a real surprise.

Maybe it was there and then, when he fell heels over his head in this bottomless pit of admiration. He has tried to brush it off as respect to his friend, but now, looking back, everything is crystal clear.

“So, let me clarify. You didn’t want me to come along because you were on your way to woo the Green Lantern?”

“No,” Clark answers slowly, “I think I was the one who was being wooed.” 

“Pretty romantic, don’t you think? Beautiful space, a dashing guy and a lot of alien peace negotiations. He surely knows how to organize a date.”

“He… learns,” Hal can’t have a proper date to save his life, so Clark has to teach him in some way, “But that time, that time was perfect. After all, we have an alliance with this planet."

“You surely know how to combine work and pleasure and make it work. We all are, come to think of it,” she adds in an afterthought. 

“Yeah, Clark Kent and Superman both me, so I don’t think I have to jiggle my identities so lightly. I’m not Bruce in any way.”

“Bruce is unique,” Diana turns to look at the screen, where Hal was telling Barry and Victor something 

Judging by their expressions, it was the recent story with a princess and a dragon and the greatest foe he could ever find on some secluded planet.

“...and, knowing Batman, he’s on his way there to nag us about almost ruining his perfect training ground again.”

“Almost ruining,” corrects her Clark, arranging training mats back in place as fast and neat as he could. 

Diana casts a critical eye around the pristine room and Clark proudly puffs up his chest. “See?”

“OK, maybe this time we will escape the inevitable punishment by a narrow margin. This time.”

Clark sniggers at the idea of Batman, stalking him in Metropolis, just to remind him of his training habits. 

“Thank you for being there for me,” he turns his face to Diana, “Now I feel more at ease. Hiding my true identity is one thing, trying to hide my beloved person is another.”

“I am happy you feel better,” Diana throws her hands widely, “oh, come on, big guy, let me give you a well-deserved hug.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He hugs her tightly, feeling her calm heartbeat against his chest. He’s truly blessed with his wonderful friends.

“Good thing is, I don’t even need to use my lasso on you. You’re glowing brighter than it,” she mumbles into his chest.

“Why would you need to do it? You could just intimidate me to give you all the answers you want.”

“That’s true,” Diana pulls off just a little bit to look him in the eyes, “but I need some solid proof to present to Bruce, you have to understand.”

“Bruce will trust your word,” Clark looks again over her shoulder on the screen, where his friends and a lover are sitting and enjoying some quality time. It feels so domestic, “and when the time comes, I’ll gladly announce everything wearing your lasso as a marriage ring.”

“These are some grand words,” the rough voice behind him almost makes Clark jump out of his skin.

Maybe he doesn’t need to wait for the perfect time to convince Bruce of his good intentions.


End file.
